Lo siento, Donnie, pero tu princesa esta en otro castillo
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: Mucho creen que cuando juegas videojuegos, sientes que estás ahí. Nuestro amado genio experimentara con esa pequeña teoría, pero no de la manera que él pensaba. Donnie se ha vuelto caballero de tres "hermosas" princesas y su deber es rescatarlas, ¿podrá rescatarlas? ¡Advertencia: contiene ligero Yaoi! Y algo de mundo virtual (por así decirlo). Si no les gusta, no lo lean.
1. Iniciando y Primer Nivel

_**¡Hola, chicos y chicas de **__FanFiction__**! **__**Aquí Shay con un one-shot de cuatro partes que se me ocurrió escribir.**_

_**Se preguntaran, ¿de dónde he sacado la idea? Bueno, es simple la respuesta: Estaba un día en mi casa, checando mi Face y vi ahí un link de un juego de Donnie. Créanme que casi grite de frustración cada vez que perdía, pero de repente me llegó la inspiración y, bueno, ¡aquí esta!**_

_**Espero me haya salido bien.**_

_**Casi se me olvida, esto contiene Yaoi, pero de mis parejas favoritas, pero será algo ligero. Espero que eso no les moleste, simplemente se me ocurrió ponerlo. Probablemente sea: Mikey/Donnie, Donnie/Rafa (leve), Donnie/Leo (también leve). Y, sí la inspiración quiere, algo de Rafa/Leo.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

_**Por cierto, este one-shot tendrá cuatro capis. Primero será el Prólogo leve y el cap1, después el cap2 y cap3, por último el cap4 y un pequeño final sorpresivo. Espero que eso no les moleste.**_

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**Lo siento, Donnie. Pero tu princesa... ¡esta en otro castillo!**

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**Iniciando primer nivel… iniciando primer nivel… iniciando primer nivel…**

En las alcantarillas todo era relajación por primera vez en la vida. ¿Cómo pudo suceder ese hermoso milagro divino? Bueno, fue así:

Leonardo había obligado a Rafael entrenar con él, Rafa no sabía para qué y él, por una simple razón que sucedió hace una semana, hubiera preferido salir con Mikey y Abril o seguir evadiendo a Leonardo cómo lo había hecho desde hace una semana.

Mikey y Abril habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo por las alcantarillas. Y el Maestro Splinter, como siempre, meditaba en el Dojo.

Y Donatello, nuestro amado y adorado genio, estaba jugando un videojuego que Abril había traído hace unos días. El juego trataba de un caballero que tenía que salvar a su hermosa princesa.

De repente, frunció el ceño cuando recordó la razón por lo cual Rafael estaba evadiendo a Leo. Al menos admitía que aún se encontraba completamente enojado con su hermano de rojo:

Todo empezó hace una semana atrás, Mikey y Rafael habían jugado a "Verdad o Reto" (aún maldecía a ese juego), y Mikey, para vengarse de Rafael, lo había retado besar a Leonardo y decir que quería que fueran novios. Bueno, aunque los resultados de ese reto fueron sorprendentes, Donnie había estado evadiendo a Rafael. Se había puesto completamente celoso cuando Rafael había besado a Abril por un reto que Mikey le había puesto.

Dio un suspiro y siguió jugando el juego.

Pasaron las horas y Donnie aún seguía jugando. Cuando, por fin, Donnie había dejado de jugar cómo a las 9 de la noche, no se había separado de la consola de videojuegos durante todo el día. Ya hasta parecía Leo viendo su serie de _Héroes Espaciales_.

De repente, sintió sus ojos pesados por el sueño que le había llegado, se acostó suavemente en el piso y empezó a cerrar los ojos suavemente.

Pero, aunque tenía sueño, escuchó claramente el grito de cualquiera de sus hermanos:

-_¡Ayúdame, caballero!_

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL PRIMERE NIVEL!**

******~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**PRIMER NIVEL:**

**SALVAR A LA PRINCESA DEL KRAANG**

******~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

Donnie abrió los ojos y observó a todos lados, ya no se encontraba en las alcantarillas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando a todas partes.

Se levantó rápidamente y vio más de una puerta por todo el lugar. Después de hacer el "_De tín marín de do pingüe_" para escoger la puerta, terminó por escoger la del lado izquierdo.

Abrió la puerta y encontró más puertas, Donnie no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de frustración y siguió abriendo cada puerta.

Cuando abrió la novena puerta, abrió los ojos cuando vio ahí a algunos Mousers viéndolo fijamente.

Rápidamente, en un solo segundo, empezaron a perseguirlo locamente. Donatello apenas y podía con alguno de ellos con su Bastón Bo.

Pudo ver una gran puerta de color café adornado con oro, a todo lo que daban sus piernas, corrió hacía ahí y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Tenía respiración algo acelerada y el corazón a mil por horas.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

Miró a todos lados pero no podía, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó mientras caminaba sin ningún punto fijo.

-_¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_- gritó una voz masculina, Donnie sintió algo familiar al escuchar la voz, sonaba cómo…

-¡Mikey!- exclamó mientras corría hacía el origen del ruido.

Empezó a buscar a su hermano por todos lados pero no lo podía ver con toda esta oscuridad.

-¡Mikey! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mikey!- le llamó Donnie mirando a todos lados.

-_¡Por favor! ¡Quién quiera que seas! ¡Ayúdame!_- exclamó Mikey por algún lado.

-¡Ya voy Mikey! ¡Aguanta!

Donnie miró hacía una gran puerta, él intuyó que probablemente ahí estaba su hermano y le diría donde estaban.

Corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad, y lo que vio, hizo que preferiría dejar a su hermano solo y abandonado.

Ahí se encontraba un Kraang, no era para nada parecido a los que él había combatido, este era completamente gigante, casi del tamaño de un edificio. Inclusive el Kraang que tenía adentro parecía mucho al líder de los Kraangs.

El Kraang lo miró y lanzó un fuerte rugido hacía Donatello, la tortuga más lista lanzó un grito tan parecido al de Mikey.

Donnie corrió y trató de idear un plan, casi al mismo tiempo. Miró a todos lados pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarlo, sólo su Bastón Bo.

Por inercia, agarró su Bo y se lanzó al Kraang, no sabía en que eso podría ayudarlo, pero simplemente lo lanzó. Y, como por arte de magia, el Kraang cayó completamente destruido cómo si el Bo hubiera sido lo más indestructible del mundo.

-Eso fue fácil…- susurró mientras veía al Kraang caído

-¡Oh! ¡Mi héroe!

Donnie volteó donde se había originado el grito y el alma se le fue hacía el cielo.

Frente a él se encontraba su hermano menor, pero no cómo él esperaba verlo.

Mikey era Mikey, o sea que claramente era una tortuga. Sólo que la pequeña diferencia es que él tenía el cabello largo y abundante sólo que rubio, sus ojos azules seguían ahí, traía un vestido largo y rosado, llevaba guantes que le cubrían casi completamente los brazos. Traía una corona decorada con rubíes y zafiros, tenía un broche en el pecho de zafiro. Admitía, al menos, que se parecía mucho a esa Princesa Peach, la del juego de "Mario Bros".

-¿Mikey?- preguntó sin poder lo que veía.

-No, mi valiente caballero, yo soy la princesa Mikey. Por así decirlo, mi lindo caballero.

-¿Caballero?

-Ajá. ¿O acaso no eres un caballero?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.- Pues lo dudo mucho, caballero.- Mikey sonrió- ¡Me has salvado de esa horrible bestia!

-¿De ese Kraang? Fue pan comido.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, admitía que su hermano menor se veía muy adorable.

-¡Eres muy valiente, caballero! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Donatello. Pero me dicen Donnie, para abreviar.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos debo decir que mi nombre no es Mikey.- él sonrió tiernamente.- Mi nombre completo es Miguel Ángel Juan Carlos Armando Oscar Luis Daniel Jorge Israel Enrique Manuel Alejandro Toadstool- dijo mientras agarraba un gran bocado de aire.- Nombre largo, lo sé, mis padres exageraron con este nombre.

-Vaya, que largo.- habló con sorpresa ante el gran nombre de su hermano, aunque claramente no se llamaba así.

-Sí, lo sé, pero para ponerlo chico siempre me dicen Mikey o Miguel Ángel Toadstool. Simplemente, para que no haya complicaciones.

-Genial… supongo…

-Bueno, es momento que te de tu recompensa por haberme salvado.- dijo con un brillo más grande en los ojos.

-¿Así? ¿Me coronaras rey?- preguntó con diversión.

-Eh… más o menos…

Mikey agarró a Donnie por los hombros y lo besó apasionadamente, él puso sus brazos en el cuello del ninja morado y lo atrajo más, dándole un apasionado beso francés.

Donnie tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahora. Según había escuchado en algún lugar (cof… cof… Mikey… cof… cof…) que cuándo una princesa era rescatada por un caballero, ella tenía que darle un beso de verdadero amor.

Donnie iba a separarse, pero Mikey se le adelantó. Él lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue un gran gusto conocerlo, caballero Donatello.- él le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.- Espero volver a verlo algún día y tener, no sé, ¿tal vez una cita?

Donnie aún no salía de asombro y empezó a tartamudear.

-Lo tomare cómo un "sí", caballero Donatello.- él volvió a guiñarle el ojo.- Cuídese, mi héroe.

Mikey volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ahí con tranquilidad.

Donnie parpadeó muchas veces para volver a la tierra.

-Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rápidamente corrió hacía Mikey, pero él había desaparecido.

-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Mikey!

Pudo fijarse en una gran puerta en frente de él, corrió hacía ella y la abrió. Una gran luz cegadora iluminó el lugar y Donnie desapareció entre esa luz.

Mikey salió detrás de una puerta y vio hacía donde había ido su "caballero". Dio un suspiro de enamorado.

-Vaya, ese caballero sí que es muy lindo.- dijo en un tono risueño mientras volvía hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró hacía donde había ido Donnie.

-Bueno…- miró hacía todos lados y después pensó un poco.- Tal vez pueda ver cómo él rescata más princesas o ir ver su reino. ¡Sí! ¡Iré a verlo! No quiero volver a mi reino y qué me vuelvan a secuestrar.

Mikey, decidido, corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió, la luz volvió a aparecer y Mikey desapareció.

******~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**Bueno, eh aquí el "Prólogo" y el "Primer Nivel", por así decirlo. Espero les haya gustado, ¡dejen reviews si quieren que siga!**

**Bueno, ¡cuídense todos y mando abrazos!**

**Por cierto, sí algunos leyeron "¿Verdad o Reto?", podrán notar que en la parte del "Prólogo" habla sobre ellos, si alguien de aquí no lo ha leído, les recomiendo leerlo.**

**Cuídense, ¡bye bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	2. Segundo y Tercer Nivel

_**¡Hola, chicos y chicas de **__FanFiction__**! Aquí Shay con la segunda y tercera parte de este one-shot.**_

_**¡Quiero agradecerle a: **__Neko Roko XD__**, **__AlondraHamato__**, **__Noemi de Aldebaran__**, **__Terena Tempestira __**y a **__Marcela-Hawk __**por sus reviews!**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Se me ha olvidado decirlo, pero las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **__Mirage Comics.__** Yo sólo hago historias por gusto.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**SEGUNDO NIVEL:**

**SALVAR A LA PRINCESA DE CARA DE PEZ**

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

Donnie abrió los ojos pesadamente, el cuerpo le dolía hasta los mil infiernos, apenas y podía levantarse.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, observo a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en ese lugar donde había encontrado a Mikey.

Era un tipo de laberinto de ladrillos, pero uno muy grande. Tenía algunas partes con agua muy sucia y apenas se le podía ver lo que tenía adentro. Sí es que tenía peces. O alguno estaba muerto.

Donnie miró hacia abajo, al parecer estaba arriba de un tipo de construcción de ladrillos. Pero estaba cerca del agua.

-La verdad, esto parece mucho a ese juego de Mario Bros, es demasiado extraño que esté viviendo esto.- Donnie suspiró un poco.- Primero Mikey es la princesa Peach, ¿ahora cuál de mis hermanos seguirá?- Donnie no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de enamorado.- Espero que siga Abril. Ella sí que es una princesa.

Sonrió tontamente al pensar en su princesa, pero agitó la cabeza y empezó a concentrarse para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Volvió a mirar a hacía abajo y después se preparó para saltar e ir hacía el siguiente piso de ladrillos. Parecía muy fácil.

-Que fácil.- dijo Donnie con confianza mientras se preparaba para saltar.

Cuando tan sólo dio un pequeño paso, un pez apareció rápidamente y estuvo a punto de morderle cerca de su cara, el pez se parecía mucho a Xever en miniatura y se le podía ver el esqueleto en la cola.

-¡Wow! ¡Que espécimen tan nuevo!- exclamó sorprendido mientras observaba al pez volver al agua.- Pero la verdad, se parecía mucho a Xever.

Miró hacía en frente y pudo visualizar una luz que provenía cerca de él, pero algo alejado.

-¿Qué es esa luz?

Miró hacía el otro lado de donde estaba él, después miró hacia abajo y volvió a mirar hacía el otro lado.

-Bueno, cada quien se arriesga.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y empezó a correr hacía en frente, rezando de que pudiera alcanzar el otro lado, que parecía algo largo.

Saltó.

Donnie cerró los ojos con algo de miedo, lo único que quería era sentir sus pies en el otro lado.

Abrió los ojos, no puso evitar una sonrisa al ver que estaba del otro lado. Salvo e intacto.

-¡Sí!

De repente, sintió el peor dolor en su retaguardia al exclamar su felicidad.

-¡KYAAAAA!

Miró hacía atrás y pudo ver a dos peces mordiendo su trasero. Unas pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos y acercó su mano para quitárselo.

Quitó el primer pez y sintió el peor dolor de su historia. Después se quitó el segundo y apretó sus labios para no gritar de dolor, este pez lo tenía bien mordido.

-Esto sí que duele…

Dejó a los peces en el agua y miró hacía al frente, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

En frente a él estaba más de un pez saltando y con los dientes afuera para morder lo que se acercara.

-Diablos…

_20 minutos después…_

Donnie dio un el último grito de dolor al sacarse al pez número cuarenta de su trasero.

-Espero que esto haya valido la pena.

-Oh sí, sí que valió la pena.

Frente a él estaba Xever, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios de pez. Y sostenía el Bastón Bo de Donnie en sus manos.

La tortuga más inteligente abrió los ojos y miró hacía su espalda, ni siquiera había notado que no tenía su Bastón.

-Oh, rayos…- dijo con nerviosismo

-Es momento de hacer sopa de tortuga.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Donnie se puso en posición de ataque y esperó a Xever para pelear. Cuando Xever estuvo acercándose, él se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego después caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-Wow… simplemente… wow- dijo Donnie con sorpresa mientras agarraba su Bastón y lo ponía en su lugar.

-No creas que porque yo sea una princesa significa que tengo ser la "dama en apuros", idiota.

Donnie miró hacía en frente y abrió los ojos completamente que parecían que iban a romperse.

Ahí estaba su hermano Rafael, el más rudo y fuerte de ellos tres, pero ahora usaba un… vestido.

Rafael tenía el pelo marrón claro suelto y le llegaba casi hasta su espalda, tenía unas trenzas cayendo por su cuello, inclusive tenía un tipo de tiara dorada con una hermosa gema azul en el centro. Su vestido. Tenía un vestido color blanco con un tipo bordado de algún símbolo Real. Lleva unas hombreras doradas. Inclusive llevaba su bandana roja, que le hacía ver… lindo.

Donnie abrió la boca y empezó a cerrarla, para luego volver a abrirla y volver a cerrarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, tortuga de pacotilla?- preguntó con brusquedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eh, nada, nada. Sólo que es algo sorprendente verte con un vestido.- aclaró con algo de sorpresa

Rafael alzó una ceja, suspiró y después sonrió un poco.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Donatello. ¿Tú nombre es Rafael, verdad?

-Ajá. Dime Rafa, soy la princesa Twilight Rafael. Vengo de del Reino de Zelda.

-Esto es muy parecido a los videojuegos que juega Mikey.- susurró Donnie sorprendido

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Dime, ¿has visto alguna puerta o algo por el estilo?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí, está por ahí.- señaló una puerta gigante que estaba a lado de Rafael, no podía creer que no la había visto.

-Oh… Gracias, Rafa.- dijo mientras corría hacía la puerta

-No hay problema, _hermano_.

Donnie se detuvo y miró a Rafael, sacó su T-Phone y le tomó una foto, al menos tenía algo para poder sobornar al Rafael de su mundo. Después corrió hacía la puerta y entró. La puerta brilló y Donnie desapareció.

-Hola, Rafita.

Rafael volteó y vio que se trataba de Mikey, quien tenía una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola, zoquete. ¿Por qué no estás en tu reino?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Quise ver como el Caballero Donatello te salvaba, al parecer fuiste tú la que se salvó.

-Sí, admito que lo que trató de hacer fue algo valiente.- miró hacía donde se había ido Donnie y volvió a mirar a Mikey.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin haber atravesado los peces y todo eso?

-Use el elevador.- dijo mientras señalaba un elevador que estaba cerca de ellos.

Rafa alzó los ojos al cielo y miró hacía la puerta.

-¿Vamos a ver a quién rescata ahora? Algo me dice que ya sé a quién va a rescatar.- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa coqueta.

Rafael se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

-B-bueno, creo que no sería nada malo ir a ver.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, hermano!- dijo mientras jalaba a Rafael por el brazo y ambos iban hacía la puerta.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**TERCER NIVEL:**

**SALVAR A LA PRINCESA DE DESTRUCTOR**

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

Donnie volvió a despertar, antes de que abriera los ojos, rezó para que no le salieran que tenía que salvar a una princesa de Perrera.

Abrió los ojos, estaba vez el asombro le llegó.

Está en un tipo de estación espacial, tan parecida a esas de _Star Wars_.

-¡Wow! ¿Dónde estoy ahora?- preguntó con curiosidad

Algo empezó a brillar cerca de él, era su Bastón Bo. Estaba brillando con un fuerte color morado, casi parecido a su bandana.

-Genial…

-¡Detente ahí!

Miró hacía donde había provenido la voz, pudo ver ahí a unos soldados del Pie vestidos de blanco y negro. Tenían sus habituales armas y el mismo símbolo en la frente.

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin que sí conozco!- dijo mientras se alzaba a la lucha

_Mientras tanto:_

Mikey y Rafa observaban la pelea de Donnie contra los ninjas del Pie, ambos tenían palomitas y refrescos en la mano.

-¿Crees que gané?- preguntó Rafa mientras comía algunas de sus palomitas.

-Yo sé que sí, Rafa. Él es muy valiente.- dijo en un tono soñador

-Al parecer el zoquete se ha enamorado de su héroe, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó con burla

-Yo no soy el único enamorado aquí, Rafita. Tú sabes perfectamente a qué princesa va a rescatar.- él le sonrió coquetamente

Rafa se atragantó ante lo que dijo Mikey, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y miró a otro lado.

-¡¿Y?! Ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay nada, sólo fue un maldito reto.

-Lo sé, pero admite que fue muy divertido su expresión cuando hiciste ese retito.- dijo con coquetería

-Estoy reconsiderando profundamente si sacarte a patadas de aquí y mandarte a China.- dijo con enojo

Mikey sonrió un poco con burla y después miró hacía Donnie, quien vencía fácilmente a los ninjas del Pie.

-Que valiente es…

-Oye, ¿acaso recuerdas quién o qué era lo que protegía a esta princesa?

-Sí mal no recuerdo era…

Ambos pensaron por un segundo y después abrieron los ojos.

-¡DESTRUCTOR/PIZZA MUTANTE!- exclamaron a la vez

Rafa alzó una ceja y le dio un zape a Mikey, él casi se atraganto con sus palomitas.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Pizza mutante? ¿En serio?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué? ¡No me acordaba a qué tenía que enfrentarse él!

Rafa se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar hacía la pelea de Donnie.

_Con Donnie:_

Donnie se sintió completamente satisfecho al haber derrotado a cada soldado del Pie, inclusive se sintió feliz.

-Bueno, a salvar a la princesa siguiente y acabar con esto.- dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo creo, tortuga.

A Donnie le dio un horrible escalofrió y miró a su siguiente oponente: Destructor.

-Diablos…- susurró con mucho miedo

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerme un chaleco de tortuga.

Donnie tragó saliva y se puso en posición para pelear.

_Con Mikey y Rafa:_

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Va a morir!- exclamó Mikey con mucho miedo

-Hay que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?- se preguntó Rafael mirando a todos lados.

Miró hacía arriba y pudo ver un gran candelabro colgando arriba de Destructor.

-¡Quién quiera que haya sido el idiota que puso un candelabro en una estación espacial, lo amo!

-Fue idea de la Heroína Espacial.- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa

Rafa se sonrojó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate y sígueme!

_Con Donnie:_

Donnie estaba completamente acorralado, sintió su vida pasar por sus ojos. ¡Y vaya que sí que vivió muy bien!

-¿Listo para morir?- preguntó con maldad

-Oh, chicos… Maestro Splinter… Abril… no saben cuánto los quiero.- dijo con mucho miedo.

Destructor alzó sus navajas y preparó para aniquilar a Donatello, Donnie cerró los ojos y esperó su momento.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

_**¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!**_

Donnie abrió los ojos y se encontró con un candelabro en vez de Destructor.

-Dios, si fuiste tú, ¡muchas gracias!- gritó a todo pulmón

Mientras tanto, Rafa y Mikey se encontraban colgando en la soga donde había estado el candelabro, ambos tenían una sonrisa y choraron las manos en señal de victoria.

-Sí que somos geniales, zoquete.- dijo Rafa con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé.- afirmó con una sonrisa de victoria.- Ahora… ¿cómo vamos a bajar?

Rafa abrió los ojos.

Mientras tanto con Donnie, él se encontraba buscando a la princesa que él suponía que debió haber rescatado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguna princesa aquí?

-¡Mi héroe!

Donnie no pudo ver muy bien quién fue quien lo abrazo, pero pudo ver que se trataba de alguien de cabello castaño en forma de dona a lado de su cabeza y con un vestido largo de mangas largas de color blanco.

-Eh… ¿de nada?

La princesa se separó y Donnie abrió los ojos.

Ahí estaba su hermano Leonardo, con su bandana azul y con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Gracias, héroe.- dijo mientras se inclinaba en modo de respeto

-No hay de qué, ¿eh…?

-Princesa Leonardo, pronto seré Senadora del universo.- dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano.- ¿Quién es usted, valiente guerrero?

-Yo soy Donatello.- respondió con un pequeño sonrojo, no era mucha sorpresa de que Leo sería alguna princesa espacial.

-Oh, bueno, guerrero valiente, yo sé que buscas una puerta.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Así es, ¿sabes dónde está una?

-Ajá, está ahí.- le mostró una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de él.

-Gracias, princesa.- Donnie le guiñó el ojo y Leo se sonrojó.

-Espere, creo que lo mejor sería darle su recompensa por salvarme.

-¿Cuál sería esa recompensa?- preguntó alzando una ceja

Leo empezó a acercase, Donnie abrió los ojos pero no se movió. Antes de que estuviera cerca de sus labios, algo los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se preguntó Leo

-No tengo tiempo para descubrirlo, princesa.- dijo Donnie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para luego ir a la puerta, desapareció en una luz algo cegadora.

Leo sonrió un poco, pero antes de que pudiera notarlo. Algo cayó encima de él dejándolo boca arriba, cerró un poco los ojos y los abrió, para luego encontrarse con Rafa, quién tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Hola, lindura.- saludó Leo

Rafa se sonrojó y se separó de Leo, más no se levantó.

-¡Contrólate, Leo!

-¿Cómo ese beso apasionado qué me diste hace unos días?- preguntó con coquetería

Rafa se sonrojó a más a no poder y se levantó de Leo, se alejó y miró a arriba.

-¡Mikey! ¡Baja!

-Estoy a lado tuyo, Rafa.

Rafa brincó ante el susto y después frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo Mikey había bajado tan fácilmente, pero él hubiera preferido hacer eso que estar encima de Leo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?- preguntó Leo curioso

-¡Estábamos siguiendo al caballero Donatello! Queríamos ver como salvaba princesas.- respondió Mikey

-Vaya, ¿puedo ir?- preguntó

Antes de que pudiera responder Rafa, Mikey le ganó.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos, Rafa!

Rafa fue otra vez jalado por Mikey hacía la puerta, Mikey pasó primero y desapareció rápidamente.

Rafa y Leo se miraron, el de rojo miró hacía la puerta se acercó hacía ella, pero se detuvo y se sonrojó como un tomate muy maduro al sentir que algo lo golpeó en su trasero.

-Primero tú, hermosa.- le susurró Leo en la oreja mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

Rafa se puso nervioso y corrió hacía la puerta para alejarse de Leo, sin saber que él tenía una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-Dios, esa princesa sí que es muy sexy. Y más con ese vestido, ¿quién no pensaría eso?- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la puerta y desaparecer ante el gran brillo.

**~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~**

**¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡En el siguiente capi será el gran final!**

**¡Los veo en el siguiente capi! ¡Mando abrazos!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
